1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pluggable circuit breakers, and particularly to a method and apparatus for mounting pluggable circuit breakers in a power distribution system.
2. Description of Related Art
Illustrated in FIG. 1 is a prior art pluggable circuit breaker 30, having two circuit breaker posts 32 (only one shown) and a signaling module 33 having pins 35 for providing signals indicative of the status of the circuit breaker 30--that is, whether the circuit breaker has been tripped or not. To create a pluggable circuit breaker, internally threaded circuit breaker pins 34 are threaded onto each of the threaded circuit breaker posts 32. On the exterior of each circuit breaker pin 34 is attached a resilient electrical contact band 36. The electrical contact band 36 is typically a thin metallic band with resilient fingers having an arcuate configuration and extending outward from the circuit breaker pin outer diameter. The addition of the circuit breaker pins 34 with outer electrical contact bands 36 to the circuit breaker 30 allows for pluggability of the circuit breaker 30 into a circuit breaker panel (not shown). Although this prior art configuration has some advantages, the outer electrical contact bands 36 are known to become damaged, loosened, or become completely removed from the pin 34. In addition, there are many inherent costs in placing the electrical contact band 36 on the circuit breaker pin 32 which results in the circuit breaker going from a relatively economical, throw-away part to a more expensive part.
As a result of these limitations and disadvantages, there is a long-felt need in the art for a more robust, versatile, and cost effective design for pluggable circuit breakers and circuit breaker panels.